Drosglwyddo ei glwyf i mi
by chaosandcreationinthebackyard
Summary: Arthur is dying and Merlin can't do anything about it. Can he? Spoilers for the end of season 5


Merlin stared at the image in front of him which was blurred in his tears. His best friend was lying in his arms, deathly pale and sickly looking. He looked like death.

"Thank you." Arthur said in a pained voice, looking up at his friend and servant who he owed his life to hundreds of times over, and shut his eyes.

Merlin cried out in agony for his dying best friend. Kilgharrah looked on sadly, knowing there was nothing he could do, that this was the "great destiny" awaiting the young king.

"Drosglwyddo ei glwyf i mi" Merlin cried out in desperation. Kilgharrah looked on confused, he had never heard of that spell before, was it something of the young warlocks on creation? Kilgharrah looked on in curiosity. What does the spell do?

Kilgharrah watched as Arthur's extremities regained their colour. His entire body warmed up until the magic hit his stab wound and he regained consciousness. Kilgharrah was amazed and overjoyed. The young Kings destiny will continue. Arthur was looking around, confused and worried. He looked around and saw Kilgharrah grinning and watched as his face fell when he caught sight of Merlin.

Merlin cried out in agony, causing both the king and the dragon to whip around and look at him. Merlin's face was rapidly draining in colour, the joy on his face marred by his pain as a crimson flower blossomed in his stomach. Merlin looked down, grunted and fell over.

"NO!" Arthur screamed, he can't lose his best friend. He turned and caught Merlin in his arms. Merlin grunted at the impact but didn't adjust himself. Merlin put his hand on Arthurs' face.

"Arthur…" He managed to grunt out. "Arthur, I want you to know, it's not just because of destiny that I stick by you. You're my best friend and I couldn't bare to lose you. You couldn't die. It's my destiny to protect you, to keep you alive… That's what I'm doing."

Arthur was crying. "Merlin, it's okay, Merlin stay awake, we'll take you to Gaius, you'll be alright you'll be fine."

Merlin shook his head. "It's too late Arthur, I'll rejoin my father, Freya and Will. Take care of Gaius and my mother and be good to Gwen. Tell them I love them. Arthur, my friend, my brother. I'll wait for you." He gasped out before a shiver ran down his spine and he lay still.

Merlins' face was peaceful where Arthurs' was pure agony. "Merlin? Merlin! No! Come back, I order you. Merlin don't leave me, I need you." Arthur was shaking uncontrollably with tears. He pressed his lips against Merlin's forehead, a sign of brotherhood, and closed Merlin's eyes.

When Arthur landed in the middle of Camelot's courtyard riding on the dragon that had previously brought devastation and death, there was quite a commotion. Arthur slid off Kilgharrah and landed dizzily. Kilgharrah unclenched his claws and gently placed Merlin's body on the ground.

The crowd that had gathered parted in the middle as Guinevere ran down the steps, skirts clutched in her hands, Gaius and the remaining Knights of the Round Table following suit. Gwen threw herself at Arthur. Arthur barely noticed her presence, he was staring at the lifeless body on the ground. He gave Kilgharrah a nod, the dragon nodding back before taking off into the sky, never to return.

Gwen, finally noticing what was distracting her husband, looked down. Gwen gasped and clamped her hands to her mouth. She couldn't contain it, the pain of losing her best friend. She fell to her knees, tears flowing freely, and clutched Merlins' hand. She thought she would lose her husband but had instead lost her best friend, neither was a good price to pay for freedom.

There was a choking noise coming from somewhere in the crowd. Gaius.

"Get out of the way!" He yelled at someone hurriedly. It couldn't be true.

"No." Gaius crumpled onto the ground. He didn't cry but the face he made was pure heartbreak. He had lost the most important thing in his life.

All around people were crying. Everyone knew the happy, sassy young man that followed Arthur around wherever he went. They all knew the deepness of his and the Kings relationship. Everyone knew and liked Merlin, who was so selfless and caring. So brave.

That day it rained. It rained from the heavens. The day was reflecting the whole of Camelots' mood. It was much more than a rainstorm, the sky was crying, crying for their loss, for their sorrow.

Nobody really got over Merlins' sacrifice. Gaius, no matter how many times he pleaded otherwise, had always blamed Arthur for his death. Gaius became bitter and withdrawn, he mourned the loss of his surrogate son for the rest of his life, which proved to not last very long. He died shortly after the first anniversary of Merlins' death. When Gaius was found, he had a peaceful smile upon his face. He had died while asleep and finally got to rejoin Merlin.

Leon and Percival, the two remaining Knights of the Round Table, mourned the loss of their friend. Their losses however were greater, they had lost Gwaine too. It's safe to say that their lives were never the same. They eventually settled down. Leon had found love with Princess Mithian and kept in contact with Arthur. Percival had married Princess Elena who was elegant and poised but knew how to have fun. They had moved on but hadn't forgotten their losses.

Gwen and Arthur fought hard to bring magic back to Albion. They achieved their goal after seven years of trying and peace was achieved all throughout Albion for the first time in history. Arthur and Gwen had were ultimately happy. It took Arthur a long time to realize that Merlin was truly gone. He would look over his shoulder and say something to Merlin only for it to die on his tongue. Merlin was gone. Merlins' death made Arthur fight harder for the legalization of magic, in honour of his friends spirit.

The King and Queen had eventually conceived an heir. He was born on the second anniversary of Merlins' death. In honour of their friend they had named him Merlin. As Merlin grew old, he proved that he had magic, gave Arthur quite a fright when his Merlins' toy had hit him in the back of the head, suspended in mid air but Arthur had grown accustomed to it. It sometimes shocked the Royal couple how similar their son was to Merlin. One day, on Prince Merlins' birthday, he walked into the council chambers and he looked so much like the old Merlin that Guinevere had burst into tears at the sight of him, sobbing about how proud she was of him.

Arthur and Gwen had had a daughter as well, Morgana. They had named her after Arthurs' sister, his real sister, when she was kind and passionate and good.

Now, on my deathbed, Merlin and Morgana holding my hands, I smile. I will finally rejoin my best friend.


End file.
